Never Alone
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Buffy is dead and she isn't coming back, Spike decides he needs to take his pet somewhere to get Xander feeling better about it. Good thing Angel is there to help, so to speak. Spike/Xander/Angel Slash! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

Never Alone

"I still can't believe she's not coming back." Xander said as he accepted the beer Spike offered him while said vampire sat beside him. Xander swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, looking very much like a little boy who just had his favorite puppy run over by a car. Xander's soft, soulful brown eyes full of pain and anguish for the friend whom they had lost last night.

"Xan, you have to understand. It was bound to happen sometime." Spike heard the pop and hiss as Xander opened his can of beer, "if it means anythin' I'm surprised the bint lasted this long." Spike paused in his attempt to comfort his lover, of which he had no clue how to do successfully for a hurt puppy boy that he just recently made his lover. "What is that retched music you have playing?"

Xander didn't speak, he just handed the CD case over to Spike who sat the cold 6 pack to the side to take. He read the case a moment, "can't smile without you… oh bollocks."

"Yeah, I know, I listen to this song and I think about Buffy. She's not coming back and we'll never smile again without her." Xander sobbed.

"Yep, I'm gona need a beer too." He reached over, pulling one off the remainder of the 6 pack and smiled at the pop-hiss when he opened it. He took a swig and looked over at Xander, "whot were you sayin again?"

Xander looked up at Spike, his eyes red and puffy as his face scrunched up and he started to cry again. He buried his face into Spike's shoulder and sobbed. Spike looked around and sighed toward the ceiling, the boy was getting him wet, if Spike didn't love him he'd be shoving him off. Spike slowly wrapped an arm around Xander, "there, there, it'll um… oh whot do they say… oh yes. It'll be alright Xander, she's in a better place."

Spike heard Xander's sob get a bit louder, and he made out a few words, "Where is she? Well I dunno pet, I'd guess she's in one of the heaven dimensions. Well maybe she is in one of the heaven dimensions; I didn't know her that well she could be in a hell realm."

Xander slowly looked up at Spike, his eyes even redder and puffier than before, and he gasped from crying so much. "You don't think that do you?"

Spike smiled patting his back, "of course I don't poodle. I bet she's in one of those heaven dimensions and havin a good ol' time poundin the baddies tha may accidently make their way up there." Spike continued to smile until Xander buried his face back into the vampire's shoulder when his smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer.

Spike sighed rubbing Xander's back, all joking and his bad attitude aside his pet was hurting and he had to do something. He considered that because of the memories of Buffy here they should leave Sunnydale for a while and the first place that came to his mind was LA where Angel was.

It was true he couldn't stand his sire sometimes, but that was his sire and Angel would always be there for him and Xander, even if the boy never knew. He rubbed Xander's back deciding LA was a place they should head for now, to get the hell out of SunnyHell for a little while.

"Listen, Xan, why don't we visit my sire in LA?" Spike asked as he gently pulled Xander up so he was looking into the boy's eyes.

Xander scrubbed at his eyes before answering, "why would we go there, doesn't Angel hate me?"

Spike stood, pulling the boy up with him, and walked him back toward the bed there in the basement. "Angel never hated you mate, quite the opposite. You just never liked him horning in on your territory. He sensed that so he kept his distance."

Being so upset Xander really didn't want to argue right now, so he decided to take the vampire's word for it. He just nodded and sat there, he watched Spike move around the basement. Spike gathered up a couple of overnight bags for them and began to stuff things into them. He doubted Xander was up to this task, just wallowing in self pity and grief as he was at the moment, Spike gathered everything up for him.

When Spike handed the boy the bag he just took it and looked down at it for a moment. Spike sighed shaking his head; he pulled the boy up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on you senseless git, we can give red a call on the way there to let them know what's up." Xander could only nod and followed Spike out.

***

Angel awaited their arrival outside his offices, after receiving the call from Spike he knew both men had to be feeling quite down on themselves after Buffy's death. As it was he too felt the pain from losing a former lover, but he knew slayers didn't last long.

When he saw the classic convertible pull up that he knew was Xander's he dropped his cell phone into his coat pocket and walked up to the driver side door. Spike sat there, putting the car into park. "Bout time we found you, poof. I drove around LA lookin for you so many times my finger actually hurts from flippin people off."

"Well I'm not exactly the one to give out my address to you Spike, last time I did that you had me tortured." Angel said as he backed up, allowing room for Spike to hop over the door without opening it. The two vampires looked at each other a moment, the tension so thick one could cut it like butter.

It finally broke when Spike walked up to Angel and the two hugged each other. Spike laid his head on Angel's broad chest, "we're both in a bad way, sire. Buffy…"

Angel rubbed Spike's back a moment, "I heard Spike," he saw Xander step out of the car and he opened his other arm out to the boy, "come here." He spoke softly to Xander. The boy hesitated for a moment before dropping his bag and rushing to Angel's arms. Never mind the vampire had gone crazy once and tried to kill them all, he needed the comfort.

When Xander had made it to Angel's arms Spike put his free arm around Xander, initiating a group hug between the three.

A moment later Spike came back to his senses and shoved himself away, "enough of that now, we're here for the boy's sake. So, are you gona put us up or not?"

Angel looked at Spike, shaking his head softly, wishing his childe would just get into the comfort he could offer just once and trust him. He then nodded, "our new place is an old hotel, it's just around the block."

Spike moved away to head back to the car, "you take the boy, I'll pull the car around." He got into the driver side. He pulled around while Angel showed Xander to the hotel. A few minutes later Spike walked into the front door carrying both overnight bags. "Where do I drop these for the bell hop to take?"

Before either brunette could respond a woman came up waving a cross in his face, "What is _he_ doing here?" Cordeilia asked as she held up a cross.

"Oi, watch where your wavin' that bloody thin' woman." Spike complained, "vampire here."

"Don't have to remind me, I remember last time you were here you tortured my boss and your little friend made off with that Ring of Amara and we had to go get it. Angel almost went up in flames!" Cordeilia exclaimed while holding up the cross.

"Cordy, why don't you take the rest of the night off?" Angel said as he came around from behind the desk. He stood next to her waiting for her to leave Spike alone.

"It's not like I have anything else to do tonight, I enjoy threatening captain peroxide," Cordeilia said as she continued to hold up the cross.

"I hear there's a shoe sale at that store you like to go to so much, I'll even make sure to notice the new shoes tomorrow morning." Angel said as he tried to bring her off of Spike.

Cordy wavered as she heard about a sale, "I don't have any money for it, so I should just stay here."

"Funny you should mention that because I was just thinking about giving you a bonus for all the hard work you do around here." Angel said as he went around to the desk to get his checkbook.

Spike snickered at the hard work comment and Cordeilia held the cross closer to his face. Spike held up his hands in defense while Cordy thought the offer over. "Well, since you put it that way I guess I could go early. Since you're so graciously giving me a bonus for my hard work," she smiled and came over to the desk and accepted the check before putting it into her purse and heading out for the night.

Spike relaxed once Cordy had left and he let out a breath, "well, thrilling as always, your ex is Xander."

Xander looked up, his eyes still very puffy but he seemed more with it than before. "Yeah, she knows how to really crush a man's spirit…"

Spike came over with the bags, "you can sure say that again." Angel came over taking one of the bags from Spike.

Angel looked back at them, "you two can stay with me in my room it's the only one furnished anyway." Angel then started up the stairs and Spike took Xander's hand and they followed Angel up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall.

Spike looked around, "boy this place is a real dump."

Angel looked back, "well thank you Spike, you are going to be staying here for the next few days." He opened the door to his rooms and showed them in. It actually wasn't bad; it had a huge canopy bed with a setting area and fireplace.

Spike looked around and nodded. He sat his bag down where Angel had sat the other and took a moment to look around. The bathroom was large and nicely done. There was a TV and other electronics, over all not bad.

Xander had already made his way over to the bed and laid on it. Angel looked at the dejected boy; he looked so pitiful and sad that he could almost see the black aura and rain cloud hanging over him.

Spike came over to Xander and sat with him. Angel watched as his childe did is best to sooth the boy but even his best efforts were in vain. Angel nodded, knowing Spike was right to come here. He looked at Spike, "Spike." When Spike looked up Angel beckoned him over and Spike followed him into the bathroom where they could talk privately.

"How long as he been like this?" Angel asked as he closed the door.

"Since the night Buffy died," Spike replied. He leaned against the sink. He hoped this would help bring Xander out of the funk.

Angel nodded and came closer to Spike, "what do you expect to find here Spike?"

"I want what's best for the boy of course; we had to get out of there an get away from the memories. And…" Spike was loathed to admit this to anyone, let alone his sire, but… "I needed comfort too."

Angel came as close to Spike as possible, uncrossing his arms, and cupping Spike's pale cheek. "You wanted your sire, isn't that right?" Spike looked down, trying to move his face away but Angel was quicker. He moved his hand under the other vampire's chin and lifted his head so Spike had no choice but to look up at him, "tell me William."

Spike shuttered deep inside, Angel always knew where to touch him to get that kind of effect. And call him by his real name was it. "Piss off." Spike pulled his chin away, using the back of his hand to swipe across his eyes. The piss off was weak and broken, not the same kind of piss off he would normally give.

Angel didn't buy the tough guy act, "you have to tell me what you need, William, before I can give it to you."

Spike kept his head turned, he did not need to look up into the soulful brown eyes of Angel's and break. It was always the dark colored ones that were his weakness. "I…I needed you, Sire."

Angel once again caught Spike's cheek and turned Spike to look at him. He leaned in and kissed the other vampire. Spike spread his legs and Angel got between them, before they could begin healing Xander he had to provide the comfort his childe needed. Getting close enough he finished his kiss with Spike and then turned his head, "feed, childe. I offer my blood to you."

Spike hadn't had blood like that in a long time, and he didn't need to be told twice. He latched on to Angel's neck and bit into the corded muscle there. He closed his eyes as the rich powerful blood flowed across his tongue and down his throat.

Angel let Spike feed for a moment before he leaned in enough to bite Spike as well, the sharing of blood to reaffirm their bond and strengthen their connection. Angel drank of his childe, a taste he had not had in so very long and he reveled in tasting him again, of tasting his William again.

Spike removed his fangs first, and pulled away to lick the blood off his lips. He waited while Angel pulled away as well and he looked in Spike's eyes. He took Spike's face into his hands to steady him and brought their faces close together. "You are always welcome here, childe. I will never turn you out."

Spike brought his forehead against Angels and closed his eyes, "thank you sire." Both vampires stood there for sometime, losing track of how long, until Spike opened his eyes and moved. "We need to care for Xander, he's the one hurting the most."

Angel nodded and opened the door for Spike, "after you William, we need to be careful how to approach this."

Spike took his trench coat off and sat it to the side while he walked over to Xander who was lying on the bed. He could tell by the sniffling that he was still crying. Spike looked back at Angel getting an idea, "start the shower."

Angel wasn't sure where he was going with this but he'd play along. He went back into the bathroom and started up the shower to a nice warm temperature. Spike toed his boots off on his way over to Xander. He pulled the youth up into his arms, "alright Xan, how about we take a nice hot shower together. That always made you feel better."

"Yeah, that sounds nice Spike, thanks." Xander sat still and let Spike start to divest him. First Spike pulled off the boy's hoodie, it was tossed across the room. Next was the horrible Hawaiian shirt beneath and the wife beater, both found their resting places on the floor. With each new body part that was revealed Spike kissed it. Xander giggled when Spike kissed his abs and stomach, saying it tickled as he left opened mouth kisses along the middle.

Spike smiled at that and then got Xander's pants down, pulling the boy's sneakers off at the same time as his pants. Once Xander was fully nude Spike stood and began to undress as well. It was then Xander decided to set up and participate. He reached up and unbuckled Spike's belt, getting his pants unfastened and down. At the time Spike had the shirt up over his head, trying to pull it off, and was taken by surprised by Xander's moves.

Xander smirked and when Spike had the shirt pulled up over his head Xander grabbed it and trapped Spike's wrist within the material. Angel had just been coming out to tell them the shower was ready and saw this. He smirked coming over and stepping up behind Spike, "are you going to allow him to control you like that Spike?"

Having his sire growl in his ear and Xander holding his wrists captive was enough to make Spike horny, or hornier than he was. He wondered what his chances were for a threesome. Seeing Xander smirk, standing up and putting himself on the other side of Spike so that he were between the two dark haired beauties, Spike decided his chances were very good.

"If it gets me laid I'd stand on my head," Spike replied as he stood there. Angel was pressed up against his back and Xander tied the black t-shirt so that it kept Spike's hands tied without needing to be held onto.

Angel seemed to think about that a moment and smirked, "we may do that anyway…" Angel grabbed Spike by the shoulders and looked to Xander. He nodded toward the bathroom and Xander got the idea and ran in there. Spike was then shoved face first into the wall right next to the door to the bathroom with Angel pressing against him. "I think the one that needs this the most is you, am I right William?" He rubbed himself against Spike, "the boy needs comfort from his friend dying, yes, but you need your sire don't you. You haven't had that comfort in so long, it's over due."

Spike normally would rebel against him; however what Angel said was true. It had been so very long since he had felt his sire's hands on him and he needed it now more than ever. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Xander would benefit from Angel's current attitude as well and that was most important in Spike's mind.

Taking into consideration everything, Spike knew what his answer must be. "Yes, sire. Have needed you so badly."

Angel came close to Spike's ear and spoke softly, "as you ask, so shall you receive." He pulled Spike away from the wall and pushed him into the bathroom where Xander was waiting. He caught the vampire and shared a kiss with him. He pulled away suddenly, "ow!"

Xander's lip bled slightly where Spike had nicked it. He chuckled, "awe, did I hurt you?"

Angel walked forward and took the moment to lick at Xander's lips, getting the taste of blood on those lips. "Just as I thought, sweet and innocent, a vampire could get drunk on your blood."

Xander had a hard time feeling any fear with being in a bathroom, a very small bathroom, with two blood sucking vampires. He could only smile, "there's more where that came from."

Xander saucily sauntered into the running shower, pulling Spike with him and pulling his bound arms over his head and around his shoulders. Xander's moves tantalized the other Vampire who came in behind the boy and started to sniff at his neck.

"He is your mate, William. May I taste him?" Angel asked, he knew better than to pull sire rights on Spike. If he were to do that, the pale vampire may withdraw completely and this chance would be spoiled.

However, Spike was quite exuberant at the prospect that his sire wanted to taste his mate, even deemed him worthy enough to taste. His excitement must show in his eyes because Angel smiled at him, even if it was a naughty smile. However, Spike couldn't just say sure bite away, instead… "Ask the boy if it's alright, sire, it's not my neck."

Xander snorted in amusement, "technically it is your neck since you've claimed me." Xander said against Spike's lips as he continued to pillage the vampire's mouth. "But I trust you both, as crazy as that may sound, bite away bat boy."

Spike snickered, but lifted his arms as Angel went game face and got close to Xander's face, "what did you call me little boy?"

Xander turned and saw Angel's vampire face so close to his and he squeaked and jumped in surprise. He stood still then looking around. He tried his best to make it look like he hadn't just squeaked unmanly like. "Neither of you heard that…"

Angel smirked and Spike leaned in to kiss Xander. The distraction gave Angel the moment he needed to grab Xander's shoulder to steady him, lean in, and burry his fangs into the boy's shoulder. Xander's eyes widened, it hurt for only a second, but then the pain turned into this burning pleasure and comfort he'd been seeking for so long. He watched as Spike's face shifted as well and he buried his fangs into Xander's other's shoulder. He let his head fall back and gasped. The feelings of pleasure and comfort doubled and he reached a hand up to the back of Angel's head and held both vampires in place.

Boy was he the biggest hypocrite in the world. He laughed at himself, and here he had made such a big deal about Buffy dating Angel back when Angel first joined their group. Xander felt himself spiraling then, almost feeling dizzy and it was that moment the vampires broke away from his neck.

Xander whimpered, he wanted more of that pleasure and comfort, "...don't stop" Xander mumbled as his head rested back against Angel's shoulder.

"If we don't stop, poppet, we could kill you." Spike sounded somewhere on his left. He could only nod and allow the vampires to clean him up. At one point Spike's hands had been cut free and Xander felt himself being carried out of the bathroom.

Xander mmmed and put an arm around the neck of the one carrying him. He realized it was Angel as he heard the vampire rumble about Spike getting the bed sheets turned down. When he was laid in the warm sheets he wasn't sure he ever wanted to get up again.

Seconds later he was joined by two bodies warmed from the shower. Two sets of lips latched onto various parts of his body. One found its way on his neck and up behind his ear, the other caressed his chest right between his pecs and down between his abs. If he thought having one experienced lover was amazing, two were out of this world, and they made sure to impress him every chance they got.

It was Angel who was obsessed with his neck and ear, as it was he who talked next to his head, "just relax Xander, let Spike and I take good care of you."

Spike was the one currently licking around and in his belly button. "Yeah, poppet, when we're though you're not gona be able to remember your name."

Xander moaned softly, stretching himself out on the bed to give the vampires access to his body, "sounds like a plan to me, name forget-age of the good in my opinion."

Angel smirked and bit Xander's ear, which in turn moaned and thrashed a bit under him, "oh, stop teasing me you two, fuck me already. You both have a dick; I want one of them up my ass now."

Spike was already between Xander's legs and smirked. He leaned his head down very slowly and by passed Xander's genitals to suck at the inside of Xander's thigh. The boy opened his legs wider, bringing his knees up, and gave Spike more access. "That's my boy," Spike leaned down further until he reached the area just under Xander's balls and stuck his tongue out.

Angel knew Spike had hit a sweet spot when Xander began to thrash and pump his hips. Angel smirked, "ohhh he likes that, do it again Spike."

Spike pointed his tongue and dove it in deeper to Xander's ass, slowly opening the boy up for what was about to come. Meanwhile Angel dug into the drawer beside his bed and found the tube of lube that he hadn't used in a while. He tossed it at Spike where it hit the other vampire in the head.

"Oi! Watch where you're throwin' things." Spike complained but picked up the tube and squirted a bit onto his fingers and began to circle Xander's hole. The boy thrashed and begged, he decided to be nice and slip the two lubed fingers into him. He was more than ready to slip into Xander and fuck the boy senseless, and as Xander was use to taking Spike the boy opened up with ease.

Spike chose to prolong the boy's suffering and leaned up over him to Angel, "sire, want you in me while I shag my mate."

Angel liked the sound of that, he liked the sound of that a lot. He got up and kissed Spike and watching the vampire's kiss only turned Xander on more. He thrust his hips up, looking for stimulation for his sorely neglected cock.

"Get to it, William." When Angel called Spike that, Xander noticed Spike shiver. He wondered if he ever called Spike that if he'd get the same effect. He'd ask Spike about that some other time, for now he wanted to get fucked now!

Spike didn't waist any time getting into Xander then, quickly lining up with the boy's hole and pushing forward slowly. Xander knew what to do when he did, he had taken a deep breath and was slowly releasing it until Spike was completely sheathed in him.

Instead of starting the intercourse, Spike leaned over Xander and leaned against him to wait for Angel to get inside him. Angel quickly grabbed the tube and began to prepare Spike. The pale vampire had not had anything up his ass in a while, except for Xander once in a while, so he was much tighter.

Angel leaned in to Spike and snarled in his ear, "let me in, childe." He then bit into Spike's shoulder with his blunt human teeth and that caused Spike to shutter violently. It also caused his hole to relax automatically, surrendering to the memories of when Angel would take him like this so long ago.

Angel smirked, he was hoping for that. He quickly aligned himself with Spike and pushed in with one hard thrust. Spike cried out, he had not been penetrated so hard in so long, the feeling was amazing. Angel began the rhythm, thrusting into Spike hard enough so that the reverberation from it thrust Spike into Xander and effectively fucked both with one thrust.

Spike decided to just hold on and let Angel lead this dance. He focused on kissing Xander and showing the boy his undying affection. However he was interrupted when Angel grabbed Spike's hair and pulled the vampire back for a brutal kiss. Xander could almost hear the fangs clashing and watched as their blood mixed dripped down Spike's chin.

When they pulled away Xander sat up enough to pull Spike down to him. He carefully licked up the blood there on Spike's chin, a mix of his and Angel's, and kissed the vampire to share the tastes. With this sharing of blood Xander was now marked as belonging to and protected by the two vampires.

Picking up the pace, sensing how close they all were, Angel pounded into Spike. He made sure each thrust was hard enough to in turn fuck Xander on Spike's dick as well. And Xander made sure to vocalize his pleasure, his mouth slightly red from the blood he had shared with Spike.

Seeing the blood play between his childe and his childe's mate was enough to spur Angel on. However, when seeing both vampires in their vampire forms Xander found it enough to kick him over the edge and he tumbled into oblivion. When Spike felt Xander's warm seed between them it was like a domino effect.

The clenching in Xander's ass led to Spike's climax, spurting his cool seed into the mortal's warm depths. This in turn led to Angel's climax inside Spike's clenching hole and he erupted in his childe, marking the vampire for all to know that Spike was claimed and Angel would always protect his claimed with his unlife.

When Xander started to come around from such a powerful orgasm he felt arms encircling him. He also felt the lack of a sticky mess on his tummy. He took a moment to assess his surroundings. The bed sheets were new, he could smell the freshness of them, and one or both of the men in bed with him must have taken the time to clean him up after the encounter.

All in all, Xander had to admit that he felt wonderful. He was exhausted, of course, and he would be able to sleep a full night's sleep without any doubt. But more than that he felt something in his blood calling to him, telling him he was not alone, that he was loved and comforted by the two men he was currently sharing a bed with. Xander didn't know the full implications of the bond he'd created with the two vampires, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd never be alone again.


End file.
